


Music Full of Life and a Life Full of Music

by GayChaosOof



Series: The Assumptions of the Living (and the Knowledge of the Dead) [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: ASL, American Sign Language, Angst, Dead People, Good Sibling Number Five | The Boy, Hard of Hearing Klaus Hargreeves, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Hurt/Comfort, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Like cant they just give Klaus a minute to rest, Protective Number Five | The Boy, RIP Klaus’ ear buds, Rude dead people, Sibling Bonding, cause it makes sense and I will go down with that head canon, five being the amazing brother that he is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayChaosOof/pseuds/GayChaosOof
Summary: Klaus’ ear buds had been there for him when his family hadn’t been, so when they break, he doesn’t know what to do.(AKA Five helps our local disaster (Klaus) get through the moments when the dead are just a little too loud)
Relationships: Klaus Hargreaves & His Ear buds, Klaus Hargreaves & Siblings (mentioned), Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves
Series: The Assumptions of the Living (and the Knowledge of the Dead) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153847
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	Music Full of Life and a Life Full of Music

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long to update this series! I have one other part of this series in the making and a few other ideas that I may flesh out. Well I don’t wanna keep you here too long so on to the fanfic!

Whenever people, mainly his siblings, asked Klaus why he listened to his music so loud, he would brush them off. Sometimes with a dirty joke, other times with an excuse that made no sense, but everyone knows Klaus never makes sense, so they took it at face value.

Sure, it hurt Klaus a bit, knowing that his own siblings didn't care enough about him to question him a bit more about his habits, but the pros out weighed the cons. He would love for his siblings to help him, to listen to him, but he knew how that would end, "Stop being overdramatic Klaus" "Seriously when are you ever not looking for attention" and on and on and on.

He told himself that it shouldn't bother him, that they were only adopted siblings and they were raised under the ruling thumb of their asshole of a father. He lied to himself, over and over and over again, until at some point it became the truth in his mind.

After Five disappeared, Klaus gave up on acting like a true sibling to his brothers and sisters. It hurt that they didn't do anything to stop him, but it wasn't surprising.

So when Five came back, fierce as ever, Klaus had to not only confront all the lies he had structured in his mind to keep himself going, but also the hoard of dead people that followed his siblings.

Some of them were nice, leaving him alone, and sometimes even having a pleasant conversation with him. Sure the dead were pretty much all assholes, but sue him for wanting to talk to someone who wouldn't blow him off or call him an attention seeker. After all, the dead saw each other, and the ones that were still sane did not enjoy that fact one bit. That was one thing he had in common with them

So, when the dead got too loud, he played his music. While the annoying ones moaned and groaned about their deaths, and the mildly sane ones whine about the groaning of the other dead people, he gets to blissfully listen to his favorite songs as he tries to ignore the dead people who never shut the hell up.

Sure, it didn't always work, some dead bastards just couldn't accept that they were _dead bastards_ , and they seemed determined to prove that to Klaus. Those were the ghosts that make his skin itch for any type of relief, albeit alcohol, drugs, or both.

Five was strict as ever though, and made sure that Klaus never relapsed. Five had reassured him too that even if he did relapse, he would still be there to help Klaus. Then the whole Five arm breaking incident happened and everything went to shit.

Not only did Klaus find out that he had the power of telekinesis and levitation, he also found out that his powers worked the best with the emotion he found hardest to feel and channel.

Anger.

Sure, Klaus felt anger, everyone did at some points, but not to the degree that Klaus needed for his powers to work at full capacity. This made him sulk, which made him vulnerable, which led him to where he currently sat in the kitchen, the dead picking at his open emotional wounds like they had the key to resurrection in them and his earbuds worryingly not working.

His ear buds, his saving grace, the thing that kept him sane. Those things had been with him through thick and thin, and now they were useless.

He knew he probably looks catatonic to the outside viewer, hell he probably looked as dead as the shambling corpses surrounding him. His insomniac tendencies, nightmares, and living on the streets for over half his life will do that to you.

His state of stillness was disturbed only by a hand grabbing his arm. It made him jump, but he could guess based off the size of the hand that it had been Five who touched him. That helped him relax a little.

He looked at Five's face and saw that his brother's lips were moving, but he couldn't hear him. His brother seemed to realize this and signed to him with the sign language they had learned together when they were 13 after they learned that Klaus' hearing was getting worse due to the dead. He was surprised Five still remembered.

_"Do you know where you put your earbuds?"_ The question made him laugh, making his brother's face twist in concern. 

_"They broke. Don't have my spares._ " If it were any other sibling, they probably would have given him a look of pity at best, a rude remark at the worst. This was Five though, so all he got was an offer that he wished he had heard (not really heard in his current circumstances, but it's the meaning that counts) years ago.

" _Want me to stay with you until they calm down a bit? Then we can buy new ear buds._ " Who was Klaus to turn down such an amazing offer? So he nodded his head and scooted over so Five could sit next to him. 

Yeah his powers sucked and had completely ruined him, but he was getting better. It may take a while, but he could heal with the help of his brother.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Constructive criticism and comments are appreciated! <3


End file.
